


Crazy People

by orphan_account



Category: Lost Odyssey
Genre: Gen, Immortals, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You even think about lookin' at my mama like that again and you're fish food."  He gives Tolten a shake.  "Literally."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy People

There isn't much of anything scarier than an immortal coming at you, sword swinging, lip curled back in a vicious snarl. At least, from where Tolten is standing--he supposes there's other things of course, like a wildfire or being in a room that is slowly filling up with water, but--he forces himself to concentrate, brings his sword up in a sloppy parry before twisting the blade sharply, just like she'd taught him.

There's a clatter, and Seth's sword is spinning out of her hands, dying afternoon light gleaming off the blade. She blinks, looking down at her empty hands in disbelief, before a smile spreads over face.

"Alright!" she yells, punching the air. "That was awesome!"

Tolten's still gripping his sword, mouth hanging open. "I--I did it!"

Seth claps him on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Tolten. You're getting there."

Sed sticks his head out from where he's waist deep in engine parts, grease streaked across his nose.

"What's go'in on out there, Mama?"

"Oh, nothing." Seth winks at Tolten, hands on her hips. "Just his Worshipfullness schooling your mama like a rookie."

Sed's voice goes muffled again. "Well, it's about damn time. You guys've been going at it for hours. Had to get a lucky shot in at some point."

Tolten's good mood deflates a little.

Seth laughs. "Don't worry about him. He gives everyone a hard time. You're doing great." She pats him on the back. "Next step is getting you out of those clothes."

Tolten's mouth goes dry. "What?"

Seth raises an eyebrow. "That armor. It's ridiculous. Can't be easy to move in." She looks thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe we could find some of Sed's old stuff for you..." Her eyes widen. "Oh, you thought I meant..."

She reaches for him, bending him over and putting him in a perfect headlock before he can even begin to defend himself. "Don't worry, kid, I'm not that sort of captain," she laughs, ruffling his hair like he's seen her do to Sed.

She leaves him standing there on the deck, feeling slightly confused and very winded. He watches her walk away, mouth hanging open.

"Hey."   
Sed's got an arm around him, though it's anything but a friendly hug. More like a threat. He smells like engine oil and warm metal.

"You even think about lookin' at my mama like that again, and you're fish food." He gives Tolten a little shake. "Literally."

He splutters. "I-I wasn't! I was just...I wouldn't!"

"Sed!" Seth's voice echoes from the Nautilis' cockpit. "Stop picking on him!"

Sed looks sheepish. "Sorry, ma!" He gives Tolten another shake. Between the two of them, they're going to rattle him apart. "Calm down, your magnificence. I was just kiddin'. But if you're gonna lust after someone, lust after me, alright?"

He follows his mother into the cockpit, leaving Tolten to stand on the deck with his practice sword drooping. Honestly, he'll be lucky if he gets out of this with all his limbs still attached. From the looks of things, he's fallen in with crazy people.


End file.
